


Wherever You Are

by SlytherinPirate



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU in which Near dies before Mello - This is a poem from Mello's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are

I always thought it would feel triumphant

That a weight would be lifted off of my shoulders

To succeed

To conquer

To rise

The whites of my eyes have been reduced to ash

The clouds are made of soot

And everything’s burning,

Burning with your touch that no one can ever feel again.

One, two

One, I am two.

You’re the one, and I was too angry with myself to see you for you.

White chocolate has never been more appealing

And I want to feel it running down my throat

Running away from this,

Whatever this reality has become.

The cards have been played and the dominoes have fallen

So why have I not been destroyed with them?

It is fitting that you, who have always been first at everything, were also the first to leave

Leave this world

Leave me.

I look up to the sky and I search for hope

I search for a sign of you

And I find it.

It’s snowing.


End file.
